


There's a chance ... but where ?

by Kristen1bekhi



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance / Hurt / Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen1bekhi/pseuds/Kristen1bekhi
Summary: Chance ... With a Remember him of what was possible ... What will Daniel do with the possibility of having Sha're with him.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Alternate Sha're, Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Sha're, Daniel Jackson/Sha'uri





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "This is a non-profit fan work. All characters are property of their copyright holders."

** There's a chance ... but where?. **

** By Kristen bekhit **

Chapter 1

Everyone from the SG1 team is busy writing his work in the comprehensive report of the task required to provide.

Tilke finish his report, and he handed over and then entered to complete Kilnorim, Mitchell was late in writing the report, he was busy by medical report. Daniel report has been written and handed it over, and began working on the antiques brought SG7 from planet 98K M26... and then entered Valla is feel bored want some company.

"Daniel, I heard from one of the pilots that there is a fantastic ice cream shop with some distinct flavors I want to go." Valla asked

"I have a work," Daniel replied hoping she would not bother him more.

Assassin silence prevails and disappointment Valla face, before Daniel pulls a cup of coffee to find cold.

"Give me the cup. I'll make you the best cup of coffee in the world, On condition that you take me to the mall next vacation."

"Are you sure you are the one who will make coffee, you won't ask this from anyone? Anyway I'm going ... Thanks Valla."

"Wait for me "

"Daniel. Valla. Did you finish your report?" In the voice of Captain Mitchell, the two stopped on their way .

"Yes. I finished it and handed it over, I don't know about Valla."

"What do you mean you don't know about me, of course I finished."

" IN COMING TRAVELER ... security corridor"was announced to open the gate.

"Good. SG4 will return on time," Daniel said

"No. They asked the general for a few more hours and the request was accepted," Valla replied

"So. Who's coming now?" Mitchell asked

* * *

**IN COMING TRAVELER**

In a high voice is advertising.

Start the gathering of soldiers in gateroom ready to shoot any aggressor.

Upon his arrival, General Hank asked, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, sir." Walter replied, "Sir, it's the new SG 1 signal," "but it was used only once."

"What?" the general asked wondered and completed "OPEN THE IRIS."

At the moment of entering Mitchell and Valla. Who arrived, sir?" Mitchell asked.

" It's good that you're here."

Opened the shield to show the wonderful blue water with a majestic scene. And from the middle, In small steps a young twins girls shows, then a boy looks older than girls , Finally a young woman

put a cover for the head carrying a baby wrapped in well to protect him from the cold, And all dressed in Abidonian robes.

General looked at them and heard the voice of the boy asks, "What is happening here? Why do you raise the weapon in front of us?"

Then the mother's voice "Habibi, calm down and come to my side." The mother spoke loudly, "General. What happens Here? "

With a voice of confidence and shaking. "Stop the shooting," General said "Collect SG1" and went to see the guests face to face.

Mitchell and Valla went on to call Daniel and Tilke. When the General arrived, and to see the face of this woman, he could not speak. He knew that woman, had heard stories about her, but never thought that one day she would be in front of him.

* * *

Sha're and her children sat in front of the general heading the table after completing different tests and the report of Dr. Lam. With the entry SG1 team glimpsed her husband rested her heart in relief to see him.

"Daniel" but with another look she learned that he was not her husband ; After everyone sitting down Sha're put her hand on her son's shoulder and asked "Where am I?".

The general said, "I want to know who you are? How did you get the SG1 signal for the iris?".

She silent and took a deep breath. "I'm Sha're the wife of Dr. Daniel Jackson, the first daughter of the elders of Abydonians Kasuf , and I got the shield signal from my husband. I came for my son's exams."

"No, no, no, that's impossible." That's all Daniel said after waking up from what he saw.

" Who?" Mitchell and Valla 's question was in harmony.

"I can say that I feel Naqahdah in her blood , she was a host too." Valla announced with a low voice.

"And I'm also ." Tilke agreed.

"I noticed that this man is not my husband, we are not in the usual base. Now my turn; where am I and who are you?" Sha're strongly asked in an attempt to hide her concern.

"Mama. Doesn't this look like Baba's stories," the boy spoke softly.

" what .... Not now My darling... " Sha're said 

"But Mama isn't this like the story Danny likes to hear" one of the twins said.

"Danny's favorite story, … The alternative reality," she said in a low voice , looks at the general and ask "is that possible?"

The general heard and said "That sounds possible".

"the kids and I have to go back on time. My husband is waiting for us, but first I need a place for my beby to sleep. Is it possible?" Sha're asked and indicated to her baby .

she need time to think clearly and absolutely she won't do that in the middle of that situation she feels Stress .

"Of course is possible. Tilke, please allowed to relocate Ms. Jackson to the VIP room?" The general said, looking at Daniel Jackson, he was not in a good position .

"No need to trouble you, Tilke. I know where the room is." Sha're said quietly trying not to look for Denel.

General Hank went to his office asking for urgent help from the only person who could help Dr. Daniel at this time.

**General Jack O'Neill.**

"Yalow? Hey Hank .. Aha .. Aha .. What? And how the situation ... Well, I'm coming," he hung up, and said to himself, "This is something to see".

The general immediately thought about how to bring this young Lady and her children back to their world. He decided to ask Samantha Carter for help.

General went out to find Mitchell, Valla and Daniel did not move from their places.

Even though Daniel had buried his head in his arms, Jack immediately appeared and saw Daniel, he sat next to him

"Daniel".

"She lived." Daniel said, without lifting his head "And Abydos was not destroyed".

"..... We do not know" 

"Jack .. Valla felt the Naqahdah; she was a host for Amonet."......." He could save her".

Jack Silence couldn't reply.

Carter arrived and seeing General Jack and General Hank "Sir, you asked for me".

"Yes, there is something to invite you; there are guests of alternative reality. And we want to send them to their world". The general chose his words very carefully under the eyes of Daniel and Jack.

Sam thought "Well, how did they get there?".

"Maybe we should ask the guests," Jack said, "but there are surprises with them".

"Surprises" surprised Sam and asked, "Who are they and where are they?".

Tilke heard the question as he entered and answered "She and the boys in the VIP room".

"Good," the general said. "Do what you can to bring them back to their world." Dismissed.""

The whole team seemed preoccupied with ideas and suggestions to try to bring the group back to their world, but Sam was not answered. 

* * *

_**I don't own any of the rights of a series Stargate SG-1.** _

_**Both characters and story are the property of the author and producer.** _

_**Whatever you read, this is my imagination.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapter2 _ **

Inside the VIP room Sha're was sleeping her 4-month-old baby Nicole and her children are sitting quietly with her son Danny 6-year-read story in French, The twin girl's shiri and Siri 5-year-old watching a movie.

As for her, she thought about the man who resembles her husband but different from him, she looked at him once and was for the second but she knew her husband and knew his heart.

And the other Sha're jumped into her mind, how is she and her children? Somehow she wanted to know about that woman and about her life, the voice of her baby crying brought her back to reality, she wondered if the other was also suffering from Nicole crying all the time.

She heard the knock on the door and asked Danny to open it. The boy left his book and stood behind the door as his mother taught him and asked, "Who is there?"

"It's me. Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter and the SG1 team." The answer was quick. Jack was waiting to see that woman, these kids, and Sam's reaction to the surprise.

The door opened to show a child with bright blue eyes and white skin inherited from his father, and black hair like the night sky of his mother. "Uncle Jack, Aunt Sam. I missed you".

"Danny Come here," Sha're said "I'm sorry; he's used to our O'Neill and Samantha".

The rest of the SG1 members arrived and stood at the door, the twin girls carrying clear features of Sha're, Especially in the color of their golden wonderful skin , But their hair color is light brown with golden hair tufts are downright from their father, One of the girls eyes color is blue and the other is black.

Daniel entered the room quietly and Sha're was the first to break the silence. "Of course you are here to know everything, at least so you can send us home."

"Yes, please." Sam was shocked by what she saw. Sha're alive and with her children, Sam looked at her and felt the Naqahdah in her body. The boys Sam immediately knew who they were. But we have information to know first and the rest comes after.

"Alright" everyone took a place to sit and listen and Sha're were the daughter and wife of a leader who knew when to talk and what to say…

"I had farewell to my husband from 3 days. Who preceded me to earth, to arrange for my return home with the kids for some admission tests at school for my son Danny. Daniel is waiting for me today, for my return. Please send us quickly."

"Well, we will try ... Sure," Jack said and look to Sam was still shocked.

"Do you think anything strange before you cross the gate?" Sam asked Sha're an actual face not understanding "We are trying to put all the possibilities".

""We didn't see any mirrors like what Baba did

"True. But there is definitely a way to bring us here, "The twins told each other.

"Ok, quiet girls." Sha're Said and looked at Sam, "It has ... in a way... look different ... it was wobbly…"

Mitchell remembered he did seen something at the gate but not sure.

"In fact ..." Sha're completed "if we were in the alternative reality, Like Daniel's story you should send me because nobody knows what will happen ... to me or to the children if we stay here." She changed her looks between everyone. "Based on stories, there can't be two copies of the same person. Right?"

Everyone's silent they didn't found an answer.

"My Sha're is dead" Daniel's voice answered her. "So everything is ok, there is no danger to you."

From another look Sha're knew this man heart is ……

Tilke offered a small step and asked an empty face: "Have you been kidnapped by Apophis?"

The answer is quick, "Yes."

Have you been taken host for Amount?""

".yeah"

Have you given birth to Harcesis?'"

"Yes, he's my first child."

Did I shoot you?""

"Yes, no. I mean ..." She silent, wanted to put her baby Nicole on the bed Jack offered to hold it and she gave it to him.

Jack looked at that kid and thought he looked exactly like Daniel, the hair, facial features, the eye exudes intelligence. And only looking at the child knew that he was Daniel's child. Jack woke up from his thoughts when he discovered that Sha're lifted her dress off her thigh, he saw a burnt skin.

"You hit me in my legs. I suffered so much until I could stand it again, Daniel didn't leave me for a moment, he was always helping me" Sha're said this with a proud smile.

Abydos is there?" Daniel's question was full of hope."

"Where will it be?" she laughed.

"Did not hit by Anubis?" Jack asked the same hope of Daniel.

"Well, hit, but was not hurt" Sha're did not understand what they meant.

Sam cried out in wonder, "How did that happen?" She looked at Jack and then returned to Sha're and said, "Anubis destroyed everything there".

Sha're replied softly, "one day Daniel and I was looking at the passages of the pyramid, and Daniel discovered some of Ra's possessions left at Abydos. They included a device ... an old protective shield ... Daniel sent it to the Earth for study". Looked at Sam "even that you ... Sorry, the other Carter is the one who worked on it. It developed using the Naqahdah on Abydos, which doubled the power of the device, unfortunately, we lost my brother…" Silence for a moment then" this how Abydos was saved".

Looked at the faces of all sitting listening with interest to what she say and on their faces wonder, Sha're gently smiled. They remind her of her children listening to Daniel stories of adventures and wonders.

"Your presence changes everything... "Daniel said, drawing everyone's attention and looking at her, "Isn't?".

She smiled for Daniel and referred to Jack to bring back Nicole and found that her young awake was playing with the cover.

"But ... there is something," Valla said and Sha're looked at it with interest "The first time you saw Daniel called him by his name, but then you said you knew this man was not your husband, how did you know?"

"I know my husband, I know his heart ... And with one look to his eyes, I can realize it is not him. This is not my Daniel." Sha're confidently said.

Hearing that, Daniel's heart beat hard by knowing Sha're love for him.

"Welcome. We're all pleased to meet you." Mitchell said with a smile, "Is there anything you need to feel more comfortable? Just tell me."

"Thank you Kim ... I'm sorry. Mitchell" Sha're ashamed of her mistake as she is close to Cameron.

No. I loved Kim," Mitchell replied"

"There is something we need". "We were busy so we missed breakfast, now lunch time. Can we get a cafeteria permit?"

* * *

When entering Mitchell and Valla Sam lab.

"Why am I here?” Valla asked. "I want to be in the cafeteria"

"Because, you and I were in the gate room when the shield opened, did you see the gate rave?"

Mitchell answered Valla and sat on one of the chairs; Sam sat opposite him and grabbed the phone:

"Walter ... I want all the reports on the condition of the gate today ... Thank you" The call was closed and then looked at Mitchell and Valla.

"I'm not sure I haven't noticed." Valla replied, "Are you saying it's the gate, I thought?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "This is impossible, the gate will not cause this, yet what Sha're said about shaking the gate…"

"Why don't we send them to their planet again, maybe they reach their world, in the same way they came?" Valla suggested without any interest.

Mitchell said, "No. I'm sure what Sha're saying is true, even I saw a slight of vibration in the gate when it opened, and no one knows the effect of this on them".

"Well," Sam said, considering all the ideas, proposals and possible solutions to the problem.

* * *

Lunch passed quietly, Sha're and the kid's companions were Jack, Teal'c and Daniel. Pamper the kids and ask for the sweet. Danny got the chocolate cake and the two girls on the cream Broly, Daniel smiling quietly with noise and naughty the boys talking to Jack and Teal'c. As for him, consider Nicole sleeps in his mother arms, wonder how to be a father, not a child or two but four children.

After the food they returned pack , and in the corridor between the cafeteria and the room, Daniel was quiet and his silence was the reason of Sha're worry and tension and even sadness, Teal'c talks to Danny and Jack holding Shiri & Siri with both hands laughing.

Hey Jays." Mitchell smiled, as he saw them all."

Valla came close to Daniel. Sha're noticed this situation, the obvious proximity between Daniel and Valla, She could keep her jealousy, anger and grief in her heart without anyone discovering, everyone resumed their way, Daniel, Sam, Valla and Teal'c went to general hank to present the report. Jack and Mitchell with Sha're and kids.

* * *

They went into the room and Sha're put Nicole on the bed and encircled with the pillow to sleep safely, and opened the TV to the rest to watch some Disney movies Mitchell sat playing and watching the film with them. On another side of the room Jack sat waiting for Sha're to talk to her.

So ... Who chose the names of these kids?""

"Take a guess" She laughed and Jack laughed as well.

So how is it there?""

"Ha ... Everything goes well, Daniel moves between Abydos and the Earth, You are a general but sometimes you come to visit, Teal'c Sam and Mitchell same situation ... Valla is not that close to SG1."

"That's how you know about the difference between the two places?"

"No. She use the team to her advantage, like what you say about Tok'ra."

Okay." Jack looked at the kids." They look like their Daddy." "

"Yes, I love looking at them and see Daniel." Sha're smiled.

Sha're looking down and sadly said, "Jack. You know I didn't want to Harm or hurt Daniel being here?"."I didn't mean that."

Jack Look at her" You have never been a pain to Daniel ... never"." When I learned by your presence I shocked, when I met you my happiness … I never thought I'd see this beauty again, I also glad that there a happy Daniel somewhere" looked at the kids watching a movie "meeting Daniel mini copy, gorgeous. And girls are very nice and calm."

Sha're raised her head and smiled "Calm. You should see them fight." She and Jack laughed and looked at him "Daniel, this world ... When I look at him I feel his heart … I know there's something wrong?"

"I think you noticed it … Your existence the most important thing." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack." Sha're delighted to hear Jack's words about Daniel's love for her.

* * *

As for General Hank’s office, everyone sat in mind.

"Sir, I didn't find any of the faults or problems in the gate, all reports prove this ..."

Sam said, but Valla replied, "So... what is the reason?"

"All the reports about the situation of the gate. From the beginning, we knew that the gate was impossible to cause this situation ... and we still searching for the reason" Sam said.

The general spoke and said, "I have reached the president, and he's very interested in helping Mrs. Sha're and her kids." He looked at everyone in front of him at the table and returned to Sam, "Don't hold back an effort to help them return to their home."

The general stopped declared the end of the meeting. And everyone Stand in respect of him.

* * *

_*** I'm dealing with the usual SG1 team, but I changed the end of episode secrets in the alternate reality.** _

_*** English is my second language; please forgive me if I missed the words.** _

_**Thanks for reading** _


End file.
